Ginny Weasley and the Silver Nymph (lesbian one shot - AU)
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Ginny is fed up being good little Ginevre, so the fiery redhead decides to visit the one place she had been told never to go. What she finds will be a night unlike any other and lead to a night of passion she could only have dreamed of in the arms of a certain brunette. Rated M for mature themes. /white66


The Sliver Nymph

Series: Harry Potter (AU)

Characters: Ginny W. Hermione G.

Disclaimer: contains lesbian relationship. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Ginny didn't feel right here, like everyone could see she didn't belong. And maybe they were right. All her life her parents had told her to stay away from Knockturn Alley. About as often as Fred and George had dared Ron to go in there. The way big brothers dare little brothers, boasting how they had done it. Funny, the never dared her.

No, she had done that. She was finally here, having taken the step she had long waited too. It wasn't exactly as she imagined. Her parents had always made it sound, dark, dangerous. Okay, it wasn't as well lit as Diagon Alley. And she was alert of her surroundings. But she had felt more uncomfortable on some muggle streets.

Ginny, or maybe she should call herself Ginevre here, was suddenly feeling an urge to explore everywhere at once, to see everything straight away. And that was tempting, but there was one place she did want to see. The Silver Nymph.

She'd never seen it, or been anywhere near it, but she certainly knew of it. Everyone knew of it, in various guises and descriptions. House of Ill Repute might be the best one. Witches Den was another. Scarlet Nest. Just the sort of place a well brought up witch should stay away from. Which was exactly the reason Ginny wanted to go there. To see for herself what she had only heard about, to answer her own questions. The world couldn't be as cut and dry as her parents said. It couldn't.

And she wasn't going to find that out standing around here. She knew what she was looking for but had no idea where too. She certainly didn't want to ask and seem any more out of place than she felt. Besides, from what she had overheard from her father once, it was the sort of place you just..well..found.

She always had a good sense of direction so she just trusted to that, pulling her hood over her head against the falling rain. She had picked it out specially, she didn't want to be seen wearing anything that would be recognised as hers. She did like the red, made her feel dangerous. Plus it matched her hair. She always thought red was her colour. But mom never approved. She wouldn't approve of this either.

'Stop it. You're 18 years old now. You can do what you like. If I can find this..place.' Ginny raised her head and saw the sign swinging softly in the wind, the wispy ethereal picture obvious before her eyes . 'That was easy. And not a moment too soon.'

As if to prove that point, the sky rumbled with a flash of thunder. Not to mention the increasingly heavy spots of rain. 'Guess that settles it. Got to pluck the mandrake.'

Before she could change her mind, Ginny pushed open the heavy dark oak door, yielding to her with barely a squeak. Today really was a day of firsts. In her moments of doubts, Ginny had pictured something more out of dark wizards dungeon, all cruel and wicked objects along the wall, illuminated by dark, eerie flickering light. But what she saw couldn't be anything further from that.

It was largely empty, only a few patrons cloaked like her despite the flickering fire that framed the centre of the room brought with it a homely touch, surely a great thing on a day like this. Welcoming and familiar. But not as much as the dreamy, almost ethereal voice that greeted her.

'So..she comes at last. At the early night.'

Ginny took a second to work out the voice meant her. And she tried not to show how put out she felt as she replied. 'I'm sorry?'

'I read the omens, my child. A new face will pass these doors. Framed by fire as brave as her heart. Fire not doused by high water.'

'Really, Madam Trelawney, do you like unnerving everyone who walks through these doors.' A white haired girl who stepped out from a room behind the low dark wood bar retorted in a dreamy voice, most likely the same age as Ginny. 'These are our paying customers.'

'I am not one to contain the fates and their path, sweet Luna.' Madam Trelawney toyed with her glasses. 'I only read them. And I read that this one wants a Fire Whiskey. To drive the cold from her bones.'

'I'm not sure about the first. But I'll take the second.' Ginny said, masking the hesitation she felt. It was hardly like she could say she wanted ButterBeer. And she didn't know of any other drink to ask for.

She moved to the end of the bar, grateful the place was mostly empty. She caught the gaze of a young woman about her age, framed by the flickering fire light. Light that played along her sleek chestnut locks, catching the facets of light deep within, highlighting the softer shades mixed with deep rich almost chocolatey sweet richness that made Ginny's mouth water. But not as much as her outfit.

At first glance, the soft grey woollen jumper that brushed against the pleated skirt that hung pleasingly around her waist might have given the impression of a demure school girl, something the knee high stockings did nothing to dispel. But beneath that, there was something about the way she carried it off that made her seem anything but. Maybe it was the knowing, almost sultry look that burned into Ginny as those eyes followed her across the room, not just that she was seeing through her clothes but right done to her soul.

It wasn't that the attention made Ginny feel uncomfortable, uncertain yes, but not uncomfortable. Yet there was part of her that said it might be safer to stay clear. Yet Ginny didn't want safe right now, taking a seat a couple away from the alluring brunette with what she hoped was a causal air. Her drink sat untouched on the bar, Ginny trying to make it look like she was savouring it rather than holding off her first taste.

'Well, someone seems a little out of her way here.' The brunette's voice floated towards Ginny over the rim of a glass full of something clear that she was sure wasn't water.

'What makes you say that?' Ginny covered her surprise by taking a sip of her drink, feeling its fire run down her throat with a warmth that spread all through her body.

'Honey, it's written all over your face.' The brunette smirked. Yet it was more a teasing smirk, her eyes dancing with mirth. 'That's okay though. Everyone has to be out of their way sometimes. How else do you find what your way is.'

It wasn't a question, but Ginny thought about it anyway. Wasn't that what tonight was about? Taking her own steps to see what she wanted, to push the boundaries a little and make her own choices about what she had once taken as red. 'What about you? Are you out of your way?'

The brunette laughed softly, making Ginny's cheeks burn even if she didn't know why. 'Are you always so forward?'

'Let's just say I'm feeling bold.' Ginny took another reassuring sip of her drink, finding the warmth less fiery and more comforting this time.

'You certainly have the right drink for it.' The brunette eyed her glass. 'Madam Trelawney certainly knows her Firewhiskey. That certainly isn't something you can pick up in the Leaky Cauldron. No matter how nicely you ask. So, is this whole day about being bold? Because..I think it is.'

Ginny was starting to like her. She didn't know if it was because she seemed to know her so well, almost intimately. Or because she was, as much as she was working this out, her type.

'Maybe it is.' Ginny smiled. 'Maybe it is. Have you ever had a moment where you started to question something's about your life? Cause I think that's where I am. As early as I can remember, I was told to stay on the right side of the line. My mother liked to use the phrase toe the line. Not just with me, with all my siblings. Some of them did. Alright, maybe they didn't do exactly what my parents wanted. But they stayed on the line. Some others..didn't, almost to the point they very nearly stepped over it. But me..'

'You don't know where you stand.' It was another of those pointed phrases she was coming to expect from the brunette, and wasn't that completely odd.

'Yes. And..to do that, I think I need to see the line for myself.' Ginny replied.

'And you think that line is here?' She asked. 'I guess that's what a good little witch would think.'

'I'm not sure I know what you mean.' Ginny said ignoring the lurch in her stomach. 'And who said good.'

'It's another thing written on your face.' The brunette laughed again. 'You think I can't see that? But that's okay. And what I mean is, this line of yours, it's not here. It's not one place. Yes, we might be seen as the 'wrong side of the tracks' as some would put it. But you think there aren't bad people on your side of the tracks too? The line, it's where someone draws it. Now, some people draw it in one place, and that's it. No ifs, ands, or buts. Others see that this line, it can be drawn in many places and..'

'And each time, you have to decide which side you want to stand on. Or how close to it.' Ginny finished for her. 'It can't just be as cut and dry as that.'

'I knew I could see something dark in you.' The brunette replied. 'I don't mean that to scare you. I see dark in everyone. And light too. The thing is, most people push down on one or the other. To try and deny it. Not you.

'You sure know a lot about me.' Ginny said. 'And I don't even know your name.'

'Could say the same.' She laughed. 'But I'll bite. I'm Hermione.'

'Hermione.' Ginny rolled that around her tongue. 'I'm Ginny.'

'Ginny. Now that has to be short for something. Still, easier to say than Hermione.' Hermione added.

'Doesn't seem that hard.' Ginny replied. 'Hermione. See. Easy.'

'Certainly have it down better than some I've heard. Take this Bulgarian yesterday. Nice enough in his own way. Even for a Quidditch Player. But he really struggled with it.'

'You must come here a lot then.' Ginny pressed. 'Almost a regular.'

'I wouldn't exactly say that.' Hermione replied. 'I'm not so much a regular, more someone who works here.'

'I can't exactly see you serving drinks and waiting tables.' Ginny said carefully.

'Well, you would be right.' Hermione smiled knowingly. 'I more..make the clients..welcome. The special ones anyway.'

Ginny had a feeling that there was more to that than on the surface. And it took her a second to work out exactly what that was. Ginny instantly felt her face heat up. 'And..I am one of the special ones? Can't think why else you'd be talking to me.'

'Couldn't it just be because I want too.' Hermione replied. 'You said you came here looking for something. Maybe you found it.'

'And..you know what I should do about it?' Ginny pressed.

'Maybe I do.' Hermione swirled her drink. 'Maybe I could show it too you.'

Ginny had a feeling what that meant. But before she could press her on that, Hermione continued without missing a beat. 'Hogwarts. Right? Bet the girls are all over you there. Am I right?'

'Not as much as I might like.' Ginny blushed, feeling that she was somehow speaking outside her bounds, almost pushing this story too far. Yet what choice did she have. 'It's hard to find someone else who feels the same.'

'Maybe you found one.' Hermione smiled. 'Oh, I have to be with both here. But I do tend to lean towards girls.'

'How many have you been with?' Ginny whispered.

'Do you want to talk shop? Or shall we take this somewhere more private?' Hermione asked.

Ginny finished her drink quickly, suddenly aware of the eyes around her. 'Lead on.'

* * *

Ginny hadn't exactly known what to expect when Hermione led her upstairs via the curtain that covered the stairway that rose in a spiral. Honestly, she was trying not to think about, not that she was afraid of turning back. But that she wanted it to be a surprise. And what surprise it was.

The room that Hermione led her too was equal parts bedchamber and study, the walls lined with books beyond counting, both the shelves and the generous bed illuminated by flickering candlelight from dozen little points of light around the edges, filling the room with a rich smoky scent.

'Very nice.' Ginny nodded. 'Seems like this job has its perks.'

'It does.' Hermione replied. 'And I'm looking at one of those perks right now.'

'Are you now?' Ginny countered.

'Not as much as I'd like too.' Hermione continued. 'Something I'd very much like to do something about.'

Ginny wasn't going to resist that suggestion, but her heart still fluttered at the way Hermione's fingers found the first button on her shirt. Hermione continued perfectly calm, popping open one after the other until gravity and pressure took over, her shirt now hanging open to barely cover her bra. Until Hermione took over from that, using her hands to brush the thin materiel off her shoulders.

Now for the first time Ginny stood nearly topless before another, her cheeks tinged with a rising pink. But she didn't feel shy, just highly aware of it. Hermione hadn't stopped there, one palm resting on her breast, her other hand reaching around to pop the clasp on her delicate bra as her breath sweetly teased her neck. Ginny couldn't help shuddering just from that. She wanted her to touch her and whispered her need. 'Mmm, don't..I mean...I want..'

'I know.' Hermione again oozed that earlier confidence. 'Not yet. Trust me.'

Ginny did that as she moved to her jeans, moving closer to let her feel her body. Her hand slipped down to brush her panties, feeling the wetness that Ginny hadn't noticed was so pronounced, it was almost enough to make her make Hermione take her. But the tender look in Hermione's eyes made her submit to her. Somehow her hands had rested on her panties but Hermione brushed them away, spun her round and took charge.

Now it was her hands on her hips, just inches away from the waistband of her panties. Which was for to far away. But just for a second. Without the hesitation Ginny felt, or would have in this situation, Hermione's fingers hooked, tugged and then guided her panties down her legs until Ginny took over to step out of them, now completely naked.

'I want to help you.' Ginny managed to keep from blurting that out, hoping her voice didn't betray her feelings and worries here. Truthfully, she was feeling lost. Like a little girl out of her depth.

'Then help me.' Hermione certainly didn't treat her as such, her fingers already having started to work down her shirt, the buttons already hanging half open before Ginny could have even thought about moving to do that. Luckily for her she was in time to watch Hermione slip out of her shirt, the candlelight flickering over her bra clad chest that rose and fell hypnotically before she turned, presenting her back to her like an invitation.

Ginny seized that chance before she could change her mind, her hands only fumbling a little as she opened the clasp. From there Hermione took over, shrugging the loose lingerie from her body. But right then Ginny didn't care, she was suddenly spellbound. Not spellbound enough to not boldly reach for Hermione's skirt, unfasten it and let gravity carry it down her legs.

'No, let me. Just this once.' Hermione guided Ginny's hands away. 'I know you want to watch this.'

'Maybe you just want to show it too me.' Ginny stepped back with a shy grin.

'Wouldn't have you here if I didn't.' Hermione grinned, her fingers hooked into her panties before easily sliding them down her legs to eagerly join Ginny in being naked.

Ginny's mouth suddenly felt dry. She had only ever been with a woman once. And that had been a time of shared yet nervous teen exploration and discovery. Something that seemed a lifetime ago now. Yet Hermione who could only have been a year her senior seemed to exude nothing but confidence really. And, the boosting effect of the whisky aside, Ginny couldn't help feeling insecure.

But just for a moment. It was with an effort that Ginny pushed down on that. Tonight wasn't about insecurity. She was here to be daring, to try something new and leave behind the expectation to be good little Ginny. Just for a night.

'You aren't going to stand there all night?' Hermione said with a hand on her hip and a cheeky smile gracing her lips.

'Well, if I could watch you all night.' Ginny smirked to cover her hesitation, hesitation that didn't stop her gaze roaming over her body.

'Don't you dare.' Hermione chided. 'I didn't invite you up here to just look.'

'They why did you?' Ginny smirked back. 'Maybe..do to something like this?'

Before Ginny could change her mind she strode forward, her stride as confident as the way she lopped her arms around Hermione's neck. A subtle silent invitation for a kiss that Hermione was more than eager to reciprocate, that small movement bringing their bodies together, nipples and breasts brushing lightly. Light maybe, but it still sent a shiver through Ginny.

Buoyed up on a wave of excited confidence, Ginny broke the kiss to slide her hand between their bodies, that closeness doing nothing to stop her cupping her hand against her breast. Nor feeling the urgent peak of her nipple against her palm. A small thing but it sent Ginny's heart beating that little bit faster. At least until Hermione moved. Ginny should have seen it coming maybe. She wasn't exactly a slouch on her broom. But her usual reflexes so perfect for dodging bludgers and beaters alike did nothing to stop it as Hermione shoved her, gently but firmly, down to the bed.

Air whooshed out of her lungs, more from shock than impact. Still, that gave her a lot of room to draw in a deep breath as Hermione straddled her, heat radiating through her body. Heat that had her mind racing with new thoughts and feelings, all focused on the gorgeous naked beauty above her until Hermione pushed her back down. ' talk. Tonight you are my guest. And I'm going to take care of you. No one will have shown you a night like this.'

'You certainly are very sure of yourself.' Ginny's heart pounded, almost holding back those words.

'When I know what I'm doing.' Hermione showed no sign of any such hesitation. 'And I do know what I'm doing. Tonight is going to be unlike anything you have felt.'

'How so...mmmmm.'

Hermione eased her down to the bed with a kiss, sweetly cutting off the words she didn't have to finish. 'Too much talking.' Hermione draped herself over Ginny's prone form, whispering hotly in her ear.

Now Ginny's head was truly swimming, filled with overwhelming sensations and feelings. Very much feelings. And Ginny could feel everything, from the breath on her neck to the breasts so tantalisingly resting against hers, to the leg almost touching her pussy. Hermione had such a presence, her very closeness making her want her. And it made her pussy so damp she was sure Hermione could smell. Ginny certainly could.

'Not when I have better things to do with my mouth.' Those words snapped Ginny out of her lust driven trance at the same time as they made her moan with need.

'Please..please...yes..Hermione.' Ginny groaned, literally pleading her like they hadn't just met. Was it always like this? She had no answers and couldn't really figure out how to ask her questions.

'Now now, we have no need to rush.' Hermione silenced her with a soft kiss, treating her to the softest brush of her tongue which Ginny parted her lips for eagerly. 'I want to do this slow, to make love to you all night until you are spent and yet begging for more.'

'I'm not going to complain about that.' Ginny raised her head to reply with a kiss of her own, her hand returning to rest on Hermione's head, more grounding her to her presence than holding her to the kiss. She very much didn't want to stop her moving down her body.

Something Hermione needed no prompting to do, her sweet mouth kissed along her collar bone, leaving little more than a tingling shiver where they touched. The small part of Ginny that wasn't caught up in the moment marvelled at what she could make her feel from so little. The rest of her just lost herself in it and wanted more, wanted it so badly it stole her breath.

One thing she was hyper aware of was her own nakedness, of how much bare skin was in contact with Hermione. Even her hands and arms felt naked somehow, like she was one complete package of naked flesh in a way she couldn't understand. Hermione had no way of knowing and she had no way of explaining how different, how new this was to her.

'Is this your first time with a woman?' Hermione purred, Ginny hearing nothing more in that soft question than just curiosity.

'Not exactly.' Ginny flashed back to her fourth year at Hogwarts, memories of her first time with Susan filling her mind with warmth and wistfulness in equal measure. Their first time had been their last time as it turned out. That had been okay with her. It wasn't love, just curiosity. They both had questions they needed answering, questions about what it would truly be like to be with another girl. Questions that had been answered one night of the Christmas holidays, both girls taking advantage of the privacy of the school being so empty. It hadn't exactly been earthshaking, more a clumsy, shy and tentative exploring not only of each other but of the whole experience. One that Ginny still treasured, even if she hadn't yet found someone else to share it with. Not properly.

'No?' Hermione grinned, her hand trailing down her stomach to nestle between her legs. 'Still, she must have touched you here, right? Soft fingers, sinking into your curls, then deeper.'

Ginny couldn't answer instantly, as Hermione put action to her words, one finger buried in her pussy, lost in her increasingly wet curls, the way her finger curled into her pussy stole her voice.

'Not..like that.' Ginny whispered. That was true. Susan hadn't been anywhere near this confident, her hand slipped into her panties without this kind of contact, both girls sitting at barely arms length, stroking the other slowly. Not fucking her the way Hermione was, showing pure unabashed passion with just that finger.

'But you liked it right?' Hermione purred, her other hand mimicking the movement of the other by resting on her head, her fingers lost in her brown curls.

'Well, maybe a little.' Ginny meant to whisper but it came out as a whimper. None of the guys she had been with when she felt the need to get off with something more than her hand could in anyway compare to what she felt right now. And she had a feeling that Hermione knew it.

'That's the best thing about girls.' Hermione said seriously. 'We know how to go slow, much more so than guys. For a girl, it can only be about the pleasure of the other. And that's what I want right now. To make you feel so good.'

'Mmmm, me too.' Ginny gasped. 'I want you, Hermione. I need you. Please. I need you now.' She was needy and begging but she didn't care right then.

'Still, there is no rush. Anticipation is good too.' Hermione kissed her and her breasts brushed against her, rubbed against her. Just the right amount of softness. Her body slid against hers, her hands rested on her back. She almost bucked against her, chewing softly on her lip.

Ginny was trembling with each kiss and soft caress. She lowered her head and sucked on her nipple. Ginny almost came right there, moaning her delight. She would have rubbed against her, but Hermione wasn't that close. Close to feel her heat but not enough to touch.

She wanted it and needed it, but she couldn't find the words. She was completely in her power.

Still, she dared to lean in for a kiss and brushed her lips against her neck, the sweet curves of her breasts against hers. She was almost overwhelmed by her scent, the sweet aroma filling her nose, soft and floral.

She felt lost, out of her own control in a way that had her mind racing, caught up in something she had no idea where it was going to end. With anyone else, she might have felt she knew what to do. But she sat frozen, unsure what to do, if she should touch her. She was able to bring her hands up to her breasts and to slip a little closer, her heart pounding with each second that passed.

'You really are eager aren't you?' Hermione shhh'd her with a sweet kiss, lips meeting ever so softly. 'I meant what I said. We have no need to rush. Just relax, go with it and let me take care of you.'

That was something Ginny felt perfectly willing to do, letting Hermione guided her to lie down and straddle her, not resting as she looked up at the gorgeous woman above her. Her was feeling so wet and hot between her legs and she was sure Hermione could see it, could even smell it.

Suddenly she craved Hermione to touch her, in her pleasure fevered mind she wasn't sure where. Just that she needed more than the soft touch of that lone finger that was quickly becoming not enough. Being here with her was driving her wild, was intoxicating in a way she had never imagined she could feel with anyone. She only had her limited experience to guide her here, experience that suddenly seemed to be lacking. With a guy, she might have known what to expect but not here.

'I'm..I mean..I'm not sure..' Ginny whispered.

'It's okay. I do.' Hermione replied; her mouth that had previously been working it's magic on her neck now moved that glorious touch to her breast. One kiss, then another, then another. Each kiss working closer and closer to her nipple until Ginny felt wetness and warmth surround it.

Ginny's mind nearly exploded, all thoughts of Hermione's fingers forgotten. How could she make her feel so good from just that. She had no idea and right now she didn't care. She just wanted to feel her tongue everywhere but Hermione only seemed content to tease her, her fingers lightly brushing over her sex as she sucked and nipped at her nipples, pausing only to kiss her neck. All of which just turned Ginny on more.

This was so out of her comfort zone and yet Hermione seemed to completely in her element. This was what made it scary. She wasn't an equal here, not like her first time. She had to trust Hermione. She did. Strange as it was but she did. They had only met about ten minutes ago and she really trusted her. And she felt safe here. That was strange too. She was naked with a girl she barely knew, in her room. And she felt safe.

Safe and yet excited about what Hermione was going to do to her. Thinking about would she use her sweet mouth? Or her tongue? Which would she feel first on her pussy. Honestly, she couldn't decide which would be better.

Or what could be better than this moment, except perhaps her and Hermione cuddled up in the sheets that caressed her back, sharing the tender moment of post passion intimacy. As well as more slowly exploring each other.

'Hey. I'm up here, you know.' Hermione chastised, her teeth nipping sharply on Ginny's nipple, drawing a ragged gasp from her lips. 'And Im certainly much better in real life.'

'Is this real though?' Ginny flicked her a grin. 'Seriously, this has already been so amazing that I'm wondering that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up any second and find that's all it was. Of course, I'd much rather wake up in your arms. I could feel comfy here.'

Suddenly Hermione's face became impossible to read, her expression fixed and steady. Not harsh, just blank. 'I'm sorry. That was..I shouldn't have...' Ginny trailed off. Mostly because Hermione burst out laughing, her previously stoic face now full of mirth. Mirth that helped explain her expression.

'No.' Hermione smiled. 'I don't normally let customers stay the night. Good thing you aren't a customer, isn't it?'

You teasing little bit..' Ginny bit back that word, getting into the sense of the teasing. She liked the little games she was playing with her, getting a glimpse that this wasn't something she did very often.

'Knew you were a good little witch.' Hermione giggled. 'You have such a pure little mouth on yo...yeep.'

'Good little witch?' Ginny smirked as she flipped Hermione over effortlessly, her Quidditch muscles to good use. 'Do good little girls do this!'

Now it was Hermione's turn to squirm. She couldn't really do much more as Ginny suckled on her breasts, drew one into her mouth then swapped to tease the other with slow licks. 'See, I picked up a few tricks. Maybe not as many as you..but I can hold my own.'

Ginny tried not to focus on that. She was already feeling more than a little insecurity over Hermione's experience. Or if she was more honest, her lack of it. Yet that just made the stubborn side of her raise her head, incentive to prove herself wrong.

'Well..I'm not complaining.' Ginny's pussy twinged, hearing the needy half moan in Hermione's voice. 'Not in the slightest.'

'I'd say your not.' Ginny smirked. 'Was this exactly what you had in mind?'

'I had hoped you would go down on me sometime tonight. And no time like the present.' Hermione was unable to keep the whimper out of her voice, prompting Ginny to wonder how often someone did this to Hermione. Right now she didn't want an answer to that.

'I thought you said it would be better to go slow.' Ginny chuckled, letting her lips linger on her stomach. 'I'm certainly having fun here.'

'Well..yes..but I meant me.' Hermione panted. 'I don't want you to go slow here.'

'So...where do you want me to kiss you then?' Ginny purred, letting her mouth drop a little lower, just above her neatly trimmed bush already beaded with her moisture. 'Here maybe? Or here?'

'Don't tease me.' Hermione whimpered urgently, stiffening right at the very second Ginny's lips touched her thigh, purposefully skirting over her pussy that was shifting closer to her mouth.

'Oh..that's what you want.' Ginny pretended to finally realise what Hermione's growing movements were pointing too. 'You want me to kiss you here.'

'Yessss.' Hermione hissed through clamped lips, Ginny's tongue taking her first taste of her wetness. Scent and taste immediately filled all of her senses, warm and musky and familiar in a way she didn't understand. Yet instantly wanted more of, wasting no time to let her tongue slide out for a second taste. Ginny's tongue slid more than pressed against Hermione, letting that light touch do its work until Hermione took a little control back and pulled her into her sex.

Ginny wasn't going to be beaten that easily though, she raised her head to take back control again. She dragged over her clit and Hermione stiffened under her, spreading her legs for her. Ginny took the invitation to press her tongue to her lips. She yielded easily for her and she was inside her, surrounded by her wetness.

Her head swam at the first taste of it, warm and sweet on her tongue, not weak and watery as she had expected. But rich and instantly making her want more. Luckily she had the source close to hand. She couldn't believe she was doing this, this wouldn't have been something she would have imagined doing today, washing away all her insecurities.

She got back to the task at hand, although pleasure might have been a better word, licking her as fast as she could, although it seemed to not be fast enough for her.

Not that she was complaining as she rocked against her as much as she could and Ginny held onto her, keeping her tongue as close to her as possible, tonguing Hermione a little deeper. Despite her inexperience, Ginny could feel Hermione's orgasm approaching, something to do with the way her pussy was clenching around her. Hermione was letting out a string of soft utterances, , her pussy leaking juices all over her tongue. Ginny pulled away to suck her clit then dived back in, her tip working into her sweet tightness. Hermione was moaning and pinching her breasts, bucking her hips against her.

Ginny had no warning of her orgasm as she glanced her tip a little deeper. It must have felt really good because Hermione screened and clamped her legs around her.

Ginny suddenly felt Hermione's lips pressed right against her mouth, her tongue pressed deeper. If that was planned or not she had no idea, but she didn't let that stop her tongue, still licking softly at her lover until she felt Hermione still.

'Well, you certainly are a natural at that.' Ginny blushed at Hermione's words as much as the breathless pant that lay underneath, one that she was sure she had caused. 'Im going to have to return the favour.'

'We don't have too.' Ginny suddenly didn't want to pressure Hermione. 'We can just lay here for a bit.'

'I make it a rule never to just lie around when I have a gorgeous woman in my arms.' Hermione purred.

Somehow Hermione made that sound so easy to say and so convincing as well. So much so that Ginny felt herself heating up just from her words, her temporarily forgotten desire returning in full force. So strong that she didn't even think about resisting as Hermione guided her to lie down in exactly the same pose she had been in before, the perfect position for Hermione to continue where she had been before she was interrupted. Only she didn't.

Before Ginny could even think about preparing herself, first Hermione's breath brushed her lips, closely followed by her lips. And there was no teasing her. No slow kisses or soft licks. Hermione dived right in, her lips finding and closing around her clit. Not even sucking, just resting there. Still, it was too much for Ginny's hyper aroused state to process, her mouth open in a wordless cry of bliss that still somehow echoed in her head.

Hermione must have felt the tension that gripped her because she only started to slowly suck and kiss the soft bud of her pleasure once Ginny herself was aware it had faded, replaced by a much more welcome tension bubbling up inside her. Slowly and carefully, like she was handling a priceless tome or something equally fragile, Hermione suckled her clit, never pulling her lips tight but never relaxing completely either.

Ginny had been right, Hermione definitely knew what she was doing. Had Ginny been in her place, she would have most likely made Hermione come. And Hermione wasn't that far off from granting her that either, in her controlled way. All of Hermione's attention was completely on her now and it touched her deep down to her sole in a way she could never have imagined.

Ginny panted and gasped. 'Oh..fuck..please.' All her anticipation built to this moment, as she prepared to give herself over to another woman fully for the first time. She could have been touching her breasts, but she wanted Hermione to be the only one touching her, leaving that prize for her.

'That's the idea.' Hermione grinned.

Ginny tried not to move, to not finish this off so quickly. It was tempting but that was bring this wonderful moment to an end too soon. Too soon or not, that didn't stop Hermione nestling closer to lick and kiss, nuzzling her nose into her as she eat her out with a skill she really wanted to learn.

Hermione paused as if asking her one last time if she wanted this, like she was getting ready to ease her into. Ginny was in no doubt about that, and wanted to let her actions speak louder than words. And what could do that better than pulling her closer, letting actions do just that.

That seemed to be enough for Hermione. Her tongue darted forward and parted her lips, entering her wet folds softly. Ginny groaned at the sudden penetration, almost urgently and certainly hastily bumping her hips forward. She was no longer worried about finishing herself off before Hermione had a chance. She was right at her chance. Yet it just needed one more thing.

'Fuck me, Hermione.' Ginny whimpered, no longer able to hold back her urging. She had no idea what she was going to do with that. Yet once again, Hermione's confidence filled the gap filled by her doubts.

She tongued her clit a few times, responding to her urgent demand. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, her tongue returning to probe her depths. But Ginny couldn't feel any more than that. All her thoughts were washed away by her orgasm, the fierce storm of pleasure driving away all thoughts and awareness of anything else. Leaving her unable to even moan Hermione's name. All she knew was that she never wanted it to end.

Sadly it had too after Hermione's tongue had guided her done from the heights of her orgasm and she found herself wrapped not only in Hermione's arms but the silken sheets as well. It might have come as a surprise, but it certainly was a welcome one. One that felt better than she could have possibly imagined.

'It's a good thing I'm not a customer.' Ginny said teasingly. 'Because I'm not going anywhere.'

'What makes you think I want you to go anywhere.' Hermione joined in the teasing. 'I'm very much hoping to claim a little interest on that.'

'How about a lot?' Ginny whispered.

Hermione's eyes danced in the candle light, danced with mirth and affection and slowly simmering lust, lust that was mirrored in Ginny's. 'Even better.'

END.

Sooo...I'm hoping that wasn't too dreadful. Speaking honestly, it felt better than my previous attempts at sex even if it did feel a little strained at times when I was writing it. Which I think is more in my head than anywhere else. Let's hope this means there is light at the end of the tunnel.

Either way I had a lot of fun writing this idea. Funny how things can just come to you at work, you not an idea down and it explodes into something else. I'm not complaining though.

I'm still open for commissions and requests if you want something written. Short, long. Sexy or tame. I'm game for most things. I'm also developing my Page with the aim to getting some more rewards going. Pledgers still get discounted commissions so it's worth checking me out. If you are interested pm me and I can link you to my Page.


End file.
